


Tending the Roots

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some people were curious as to what the conversation between Adrien and Chloe would be from "Friendship Tree" so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tending the Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Some people were curious as to what the conversation between Adrien and Chloe would be from "Friendship Tree" so here you go.

He approached her room with his nerves on edge. He knocked and Chloe answered.  
"Adrikins! What brings you here?"  
He steeled himself and put on a serious face.  
"Chloe, we need to talk."

"Oh, about what?"  
Adrien walked past her and stood in the middle of the room. He took deep breaths to help calm his nerves and to think through what he had to say.  
"What happened, Chloe? Just, what happened?" He turned to her. "The Chloe I met when we were kids was nice, funny, sweet as can be and now...I barely even recognize you so what happened? What happened to my childhood friend?"  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened. I'm the same as I've always been."  
Her blatant denial was astounding to him.  
"Are you serious right now?! The way you've been acting lately proves otherwise! In fact, since I've started going to school I've witnessed your change! You're vindictive, spiteful, haughty, always demanding things be done your way, tear other people apart because you deem them unworthy! While you equally give our classmates and others the cold shoulder there's two people who receive the worst of it!"  
"And who might they be," Chloe said holding back her anger.  
"Sabrina and Marinette. Sabrina's supposed to be your best friend but you treat her more like a slave than anything! You blackmail her into doing your homework and other things you don't want to do by telling her that she's nothing without you and no one will be her friend! What kind of person does that?! It's emotional and psychological abuse!"  
"Oh please, Sabrina adores me. I don't make her do anything."  
"Because you've engrained it so much into her head that she worships you in order to stay your friend! And don't even get me started on Marinette!"  
"That piece of garbage," Chloe snarled.  
"See! Right there! Why is she garbage?! What has she ever done to you?!"  
"I don't have to answer that."  
"For once in your life be honest with me! Why do you hate Marinette?!"  
"I'm jealous of her, okay?!"  
The outburst causes them to stay silent for a moment.  
"Why are you jealous," Adrien asked calmly.  
"Everyone thinks she's the greatest thing since sliced bread! They come to her for help! And she gives it willingly! Before she came along, people came to me! Now, I barely have anyone pay attention to me so I have to get it by any means necessary!"  
"By treating people like dirt?! There's no logic in that!"  
"It's better than nothing! My father barely pays attention to me only when I ask for something! My mother never did unless it had something to do with my appearance! Your situation is no better than mine so how is it that you still have friends?!"  
"Because I've seen what the opposite can do; and I realized something. I only have three good friends, Nino, Alya and Marinette. They are my roots and I have to take care of them but when a branch like you tries to harm one of my roots I have to say something. You were a good friend to me when we were kids and I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't around and for that I will always be grateful. However, you've done some horrible things to people and I can't be around someone who goes around hurting people on purpose. So, I'm going to give you a chance to change if we are going to remain friends. If I see you making an effort, I will still be your friend otherwise; I'll have to cut your branch off."  
Chloe stayed silent while Adrien's words sank in.  
"I don't know how," she said quietly.  
Adrien smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Start by apologizing to Sabrina and to everyone you've hurt."  
"What if they don't believe me?"  
"They will, in time. You just have to be patient and keep trying. I'll be rooting for you."  
"Thank you, Adrien," said Chloe and for the first time, an actual smile.  
"Anytime, Chloe."

After Adrien left the hotel, he went to the bakery to check on Marinette. They laid down together on her chaise with Marinette's head against his chest and him playing with her hair.  
"Hey," Adrien said to get her attention.  
"What?"  
"Tomorrow, don't be surprised if you see Chloe acting nice. I had a talk with her earlier and convinced her to change if me and her were going to be friends."  
"Really? You think she'll do it," scoffed Marinette.  
"Hey, I know she's done some horrible things but she deserves a chance," chastised Adrien.  
"You're right, I'm sorry."  
"I mean, if you were her, wouldn't you want a chance to redeem yourself?"  
"Yeah, it just won't be easy."  
"I'm not expecting you two to become best friends right away but at least show her you can be nice to her."  
"If she's willing to try then I will as well."  
"Thanks Mari, that's all I ask."  
The next day, Marinette managed to get to class earlier than usual and was sitting with Alya in the classroom. As everyone else walked in, Chloe made her way towards Marinette's seat.  
"Good morning," Chloe said nervously.  
"Good morning," Marinette answered back.  
"I, um wanted to apologize for yesterday and for well, everything. Can you forgive me?"  
Chloe looked away, feeling so helpless and scared; it was a sight Marinette never thought she'd see in her blonde classmate. She saw Adrien standing there looking a bit worried himself. Marinette remembered what he said and gave Chloe a big smile.  
"Thank you, Chloe. I forgive you."  
Chloe looked up and smiled, letting out a breath she had been holding. But nothing prepared her for what was next. Marinette hugged her. She was shocked that Marinette was willing to do that. Chloe tentatively hugged her back and almost broke down. The rest of the class was also shocked by this display, unsure what to make of it. Alya and Nino were surprised but they smiled at the scene. Marinette shifted her gaze to Adrien who also had a big smile on his face. He mouthed, "thank you." Marinette nodded and released Chloe. She gave Chloe a pat on the shoulder and they both sat down at their seats. Neither were sure where this could lead but both girls knew it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
